


my own enemy

by partiallight



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Chocolate Box Exchange, Complicated Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partiallight/pseuds/partiallight
Summary: Tenn tries to not act terribly on his and Riku's birthday, and fails spectacularly.
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	my own enemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [broccolicon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/broccolicon/gifts).



> happy chocobox!! i really like your username. hope you like it

It all starts with a mistake made in a half-asleep motion, little more than a misclick. Tenn usually likes Riku’s posts from a secret account, but when you’ve just woken up, it’s hard to remember to use the right account.

This would be fine if it wasn’t  _ that  _ post.

'Celebrating my 20th birthday with IDOLiSH7 soon! I hope TRIGGER and Re:vale can come, too!!'

It doesn’t take long for Tenn’s notifications to be flooded with fans asking if that means he will come. They’ve always kept track of his likes well.

“No take-backs,” Gaku says as he walks into Tenn’s room with a chuckle. “Was that an accident?”

“Of course it was,” Tenn hisses, burying his face in his pillow.

He messed up.

* * *

“Happy birthday, Riku and Tenn!”

Tenn’s social media smile is in full effect as he lets his and Riku’s group members take photos of them.

He notices Riku being nervous next to him, and of course Tenn would love to do something about it, but… everyone is here, Riku is here, and he’d rather not make it worse for himself and Riku.

Except Riku seems to want to make it worse for himself, because he squeezes Tenn's hand. “Tenn-nii, will you come to my room with me for a bit?”

“Shouldn’t we—”

“Kujo-shi, I think because it’s Riku’s birthday, you absolutely should go with him!” Of course, Rokuya Nagi was quick to back Riku up.

Tenn sighs and lets Riku lead him to his (be)d(r)oom.

* * *

“So, what did you want?” Tenn notices that Riku’s curtains are closed, probably because of the fans. The lights are off, but he can see Riku well enough.

“I wanted to wish you a happy birthday.”

“Just that?”

Riku looks sad. “Just that.” He takes Tenn’s hand and puts something in it, then he closes Tenn’s hand around it.

Tenn doesn’t look at it yet, instead he takes out the present he has for Riku. It’s around the same size, so he returns Riku’s gesture.

“Eh?” Riku blinks.

“Happy birthday, Riku.”

Simultaneously, they look at what’s in their hands…

Identical donut phone charms.

“You, too?” Tenn almost laughs.

“I mean… I knew Tenn-nii would like it…” Riku seems happy enough, since he immediately takes out his phone and puts the charm on it. “Tenn-nii, put it on, too!”

Tenn really wants to. It’d be great if he could. It’d be great if life was that simple.

He thinks of Kujo-san’s reaction, of the fans’ reaction, and…

“Can’t do that. I’ll hang it up somewhere in my room though.”

Riku’s mood immediately plummets. He looks sad. “Am I that embarrassing to you?”

That hurt.

Tenn cups Riku’s face with his hands. “You aren’t, Riku.”

He thinks of how he likes every single photo Riku posts on his second account, how he has always longed for Riku, how all that’s between him and Riku is a few centimeters and Tenn’s pathetic self.

He feels one of Riku’s tears on his hand, and the logical part of him stops functioning.

_ I can’t make Riku cry. _

(He has done so many times, but not even once has he wanted to.)

“Tenn-nii?” Riku looks at him expectantly.

“I forgot your second birthday present,” Tenn finds himself saying, before his lips make chaste contact with Riku’s.

Riku’s eyes widen, but Tenn can tell he’s less sad now. “Tenn-nii, why—”

_ Need an excuse. _

“We’re 20 now, right? Gaku and Ryuu gave me some alcohol earlier, and I'm feeling weird…” Tenn trails off, ashamed of his poor lying skills.

Riku laughs. “Tenn-nii is the best after all.”

Suddenly, Tenn feels very exposed. “...Do you feel better now?”

“I do!” Riku smiles. “I’m still sad about the gift though…”

“We can’t do much about that,” Tenn finds himself saying, and he doesn’t have the guts to tell Riku he’s sad about it, too. “Let’s go back to the others.”

* * *

“Why didn’t you tell Nanase that you were gonna put the charm on your private phone and not your work phone?” Gaku seems exasperated with Tenn’s nonsense as they walk back into the apartment. 

“Did you eavesdrop?”

“No, we just all knew what Nanase was gonna give you.”

Tenn sighs as he puts the charm on his private phone, the one he never has out when fans are around. “It’s better if he doesn’t know.”

Truly, Kujo Tenn is a master of self-sabotage.


End file.
